24fandomcom-20200223-history
Wiki 24 talk:Trivia archive
I've heard this story about the whispered line several times, but I've never seen a source on it. Everytime I ask someone for one, I get a different response. I'd love it if we could get an interview source or something like that. I've heard about/seen different versions, as well. If we don't have a source, then we shouldn't have it on the main page. -Kapoli 20:44, 8 June 2006 (UTC) : I agree. I was just about to ask what the source was. --Proudhug 06:18, 9 June 2006 (UTC) Okay, well I've been looking around for an answer since Wiki was locked down earlier for about 6 hours for some software updates.... and I found a website that has conflicting answers. Scroll down to #7. I'm gonna see what else I can find. We cannot keep that on the page if it's not backed up with a source, if it's just a rumor, then we don't need to contribute to passing it along. -Kapoli 10:19, 9 June 2006 (UTC) : Yeah unfortunately, some guy's website isn't a good enough source. Hopefully, someone can find the source that the site cites. --Proudhug 16:21, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::I know that website doesn't cut it. That guy's story behind the quote is hearsay anyway. Should we remove it from the page for now? It can always go back. -Kapoli 16:25, 9 June 2006 (UTC) And if we need some more trivia: *Reiko Aylesworth originally auditioned for both Nina Myers and Kate Warner. *Harris Yulin, who plays the recurring character of NSA director Roger Stanton in Season 2, is not credited at all in the opening or ending credits. All recurring and guest stars have to share their credits on screen with one or two other actors, but Yulin wanted to appear alone on them. Because this was not possible, he decided not to be credited at all. *In Season 3, Stephen Saunders demands that the President reveal some classified information, which would then be sent to him via a website. The website he mentioned is SylviaImports.com. This site was actually registered by Rodney Charters, the show's director of photography (and director of a couple of second season episodes). It contains the following text message: A Big Thank-you from the crew of "24" (2001). Thanks for watching, we love making it for you, and yes, we did get picked up for Season 4. This is all courtesy of IMDb. Take it for what it's worth, but I know that #3 is true, #2 is apparently true (because he's not credited anywhere), and #1 I've read in TVguide before. -Kapoli 16:31, 9 June 2006 (UTC) : Yeah, I think it's probably a good idea to take it down. As for the second one you mentioned, we'd need a citation for that. I realize Yulin was never credited, but where did that reason come from? --Proudhug 16:39, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::That's the word-for-word explanation from IMDb. I don't know if it's legit or not, so maybe we'd just put, "Harris Yulin, who played NSA director Roger Stanton, is not credited at all in the opening or ending credits of Season 2." The 'reason' makes it cooler, but that line itself is still trivia. -Kapoli 20:53, 9 June 2006 (UTC) : IMDb is certainly not a credible source. I wish we could find a real citation for the reason, because it does make the trivia cooler, and makes Wiki 24 seem more complete. --Proudhug 21:09, 9 June 2006 (UTC) ::Hmm, no luck on my search so far. I've found that trivia on about 10 other 24 sites, including the "Harris Yulin" page on Wikipedia. I'm still searching for where that actually came from though. -Kapoli 21:26, 9 June 2006 (UTC) I took the piece of trivia about the whispered line out, because we don't have a source for it. I've asked around on other message boards, and the more people I ask, the more I believe that it's just a rumor. Everyone has a different whispered line, a different "source" and a different reason for why Kiefer "did it". -Kapoli 23:19, 13 June 2006 (UTC)